your_storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Tydeus 2000/Sd.Kfz.253
Nazi Germany (1940) Support vehicle - 285 built Armored half-track family Sd.Kfz.253 '''was designed together with '''Sd.Kfz.250 infranty transporter and Sd.Kfz.252 ammo transporter. However, in opposition to multifunctional Sd.Kfz.250 (and the bigger Sd.Kfz.251), 253 was (similary to 252) specialized vehicle. It was adjusted to the German blitzkrieg tactic, and to precise cooperation with assault self-propelled guns, Sturmgeschutz III, not with infranty (as Sd.Kfz.250 and 251). When Sd.Kfz.252 were providing ammo to tanks, the 253 was destinated to observation the cannon's fire. Development From 1937, when the new tactic of Sturmgeschutz was designed, the army ordered the new vehicles to support the assault guns. The new support vehicles needed also good protection and possibility to operate in the tracklessness areas, so it musted be armored and tracked. The new observation vehicle was strongly unuficated with Sd.Kfz.250 (earlier German designers planned to build this type of vehicle on Panzer I base) armored half-track and got number 253 (later it was called just "Beobachtungsvagen" - eng. "Observation Vehicle", or later "leichter Gepanzerten Beobachtungswagen", "lighter Armored Observation Vehicle") in the list of all army vehicles. The prototype was ready in the autumn of 1937. The plans assumed to start the production in 1939 (to the end of the year build 20 first half-tracks and another eight to the Jenuary 1940), however the army was pleased with new transporters Sd.Kfz.251 and the produce was postponed: the first Sd.Kfz.253 were produced in March 1940 in number 25. After the confirmations that new half-tracks are succesful, the production started. The last half-tracks of this type where produced in June 1941. Ultimately, 285 were built. Their chassis have been created in the Demag company in Berlin and Oberschoneweide, the rest have been building in Wegmann company. FromSeptember 1940 the whole production have been performed in Austrian company Gebr. Bohler & Co AG, in Kapfenberg. The production was ended in June 1941. This vehicles were later replaced by special versions of Sd.Kfz.250 and 251, as the sub-versions were cheaper and easier in production, but also met all requirements. Design: In comparison to Sd.Kfz.250 Sd.Kfz.253 was very similar to Sd.Kfz.250 and only top of them allows to tell apart them. The main difference was carport of 253. This vehicle had closed place for crew. The roof had two hatches: the main was outstanding, circular and was placed over the driver's place. This hatch had also another small hatch inside, destinated to periscope. The second hatch (rectangular) was placed behind main and was much simpler. On the right side of vehicle was placed simple aerial - before them, on the top of vehicle was placed lengthwise cover for aerial in driving position. The maximal armor of Sd.Kfz. 253 is unsure: some sources says it was 18 mm, however German sources mentions 14,5 mm. Inside the Sd.Kfz.253 was placed two radios (Fu 6 and Fu 2 types) and also support for it. Moreover, interior was hideing forwarded periscope and signal flags. This vehicle had no armament, only one machine gun (MG 34 or MG 42) was placed inside the vehicle to self-defense. The crew had also own weapons, like grenades or handguns. However, in the eastern front, observation vehicles sometimes was provisonally armed in machine-guns before main hatch, for anti-infranty or anti-aircraft fire. Individual half-tracks were sometimes improved by set of some equipment, like crane on back of vehicle or even Panzer I turret in the place of main hatch. Sd.Kfz.253 in active service According to Polish sources, the first use of this half-track in the war began at September 1939 - this vehicle is recorded together with tractors and cannons during crossing the Bzura river, in Sochaczew city. During war it was typical for Wermacht army to test the prototypes on the front (like the "Dicker Max" self-propelled gun), so the first Sd.Kfz.253 was probably also tested in action. The first Sd.Kfz.253 were used in Battle of France, however their contribution was very small. The Sd.Kfz.253 were in use together with StuG units: in France this vehicles were only tested, and their career started seriously together with StuG III. They were in use during invasion for Yugoslavia and Greece (May 1941) and later in Croatia. During Balkan Campaign assault guns (and their support vehicles) were proved their effectiveness. Later support vehicles were used during "Barbarossa" operaton (invasion on Soviet Union) and in North Africa. The Sd.Kfz.253 (similary to twin 252) were used in frontline to summer of 1943, when the sub-versions of Sd.Kfz.250 and 251 replaced them - their final great battle was battle of Kursk. Later only individual Sd.Kfz.253 were used in battle to the end of the war. The oddity is that on the eastern front this vehicles were used as ambulance sometimes. Successors The Sd.Kfz.250 have been initially used to supplement lacking Sd.Kfz.253 in units - the special sub-version Sd.Kfz.250/5 was created for it. It was actually the same interior as Sd.Kfz.253, however with other radios. This sub-version was designed in June 1941, however the army recognised that they are effective similary to Sd.Kfz.253, and are also cheaper and easier in production, so this variant displaced previous vehicle from factories. The total production of Sd.Kfz.250/5 is unknown, however this vehicle was probably produced to the end of the war (in both version "Alte" and "Neu"). This sub-version was splited for twa variants, depending on the radios and destinations: *Sd.Kfz.250/5.I: Fu 6 + Fu 2, later Fu 8, Fu 4 and Fu.Spr.Ger.f - destinated for artillery units *Sd.Kfz.250/5.II: Fu 12, later Fu 12 + Fu.Spr.Ger.f - destinated for reconessance units The another vehicle to replace Sd.Kfz.253 as observation vehicle was Sd.Kfz.251/18, the "mittlerer Beobachtungspanzerwagen" ("medium Observation Armored Vehicle") created in July 1944. This version was equiped in new radios and also observation equipment. Sometimes this vehicles had armored writing-desk over the driver'splace. As this vehicles were created in the end of the war, the knowledge about them is quite confused; number of built half-tracks is unknown, also base version (ausf.C or D) is unknown. Sub-version Sd.Kfz.251/18 is splited for four variants (depending on the radio equiment): *Sd.Kfz.251/18.I: Fu 4, Fu 8 and Fu.Spr.Ger.f *Sd.Kfz.251/18.Ia: Fu 4 and Fu 8 *Sd.Kfz.251/18.II: Fu 5 and Fu 8 *Sd.Kfz.251/18.IIa: Fu 4, Fu 5 and Fu.Spr.Ger.f) Specifications of Sd.Kfz.253: *Dimensions: 4,7 x 1,95 x 1,80 m *Total weight: 5,7 tons *Crew: 4 (Commander, driver, observer and radio-operator) *Propulsion: Maybach HL 42 TRKM, 6-cyl, 100 hp, 12 hp/t *Suspension: D7p (half-track torsion arms, interleaved wheels) *Maximal speed: 65 km/h (40,4 mph) *Range: 320 km (198 miles) *Armament: One MG 34 or MG 42 machine gun *Armor: from 8 to 18 mm *Total production: 285 Links *Sd.Kfz.253 on Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SdKfz_253 *Sd.Kfz.253 on Achtung Panzer: http://www.achtungpanzer.com/leichte-gepanzerte-beobachtungskraftwagen-sdkfz253.htm Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach